


The distance

by Uswnt_kid17



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, this is the first thing I've wrote and I kind of hate it but hey ho here it is anyway.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswnt_kid17/pseuds/Uswnt_kid17
Summary: This was for the best.They loved each other enough to know this was right.





	The distance

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first piece of fanfic I've ever actually wrote and had the guts to post, so I hope you like it.

Ruby could hardly hear herself think over Liv’s incessant shouting.

Neither of them were happy anymore. That was clear to anyone within a miles radius of them. But they’d both be damned if they admitted it. It was inevitable, living in different states- whether they travel together four days a week or not- put a strain on the relationship, the only common ground they had was wrestling and the communication was mediocre at best.

 

“Ruby? Ruby are you even listening to me?” Liv stood in front of the TV to block Ruby’s view. 

 

“No, not really. I’m sick and tired of this Liv. I can’t keep listening to you shouting every five minutes we’re alone together” Ruby lifted her head to look Liv in the eye. “I mean why are we even still punishing ourselves? Don’t we deserve better than this?” 

 

By this point Liv had stopped shouting and was now staring at Ruby, her eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She blinked a few times to recompose herself before she could muster up a reply.“So you’re breaking up with me?” Was all that managed to make it’s way past her lips. Liv knew the relationship wasn’t perfect but she didn’t realise it was this bad. Somewhere deep deep down in her heart she knew that it was probably best, but that still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

 

She loved Ruby.  
Right?

 

“ Look Liv, believe me when I say this, I didn’t want it to be like this. I really really didn’t but this isn’t healthy.” Ruby stood up from her place on the couch so she was face to face with Liv. She tried to find Liv’s eyes but they were cast to the floor.

“Just tell me one thing though first, why?” Liv managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence. Which shocked her to say the least. But she still couldn’t look Ruby in the eye. She knew all too well the feeling behind her eyes wasn’t her hay fever. Especially not in December-or in Alaska. She knew if she even so much as glimpsed at the black haired girl in front of her, she’d cry, she would break down in tears.

 

Because she did.  
She did love Ruby.

 

Ruby wasn’t exactly holding herself together all that well either. It wasn’t easy for her to break things with Liv off. But despite the burning in the back of her mouth, she wasn’t going to crack. Not now. She had to hold it together god damn it.

“The distance, Liv. We’re so distant. We’re not us anymore.” Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. 

 

Not now Ruby. She thought. This isn’t the time, deal with the problem now, cry later.

 

“ I need to be me. And you need to be you. But we can’t be those people when we’re together. You know that as well as I do. And it just feels like we’re waiting for the stars to magically align and make everything better. The truth is Liv that’s never going to happen.” 

 

Liv took a deep breath and slowly lifted her head. She looked Ruby dead in the eye.“More to lose than to try and make it better, huh.”

 

Ruby nodded her head slightly. There was no going back now. Liv mirrored Ruby with a nod of her head too.

 

“Then it’s for the best.”


End file.
